Doctor Who Adventures/The New Sontaran Order
Doctor:Searching Galifrey! Clara:Galifrey was behind the crack.On Trenzalore! Doctor:They needed my name!I couldn't save them there.We must find another way. A Sontaran appears on the Tardis's screen: Sontaran:Doctor!We need your help!Land down! The Tardis crashes on a ship: Doctor:So there we are... Clara:Who's ship is this? Doctor:Sontaran Ship. Sontaran:Doctor!We finally found you!A new Sontaran Order is taking over our species!We need help! Doctor:How cute..ok...can you fix my kidneys color? Sontaran:Doctor! Doctor:Sorry. Sontaran:Since our leader had passed away 2 days ago,his evil son took over.But he is mad over power and he is planning on conquering Silurian Planet,Skaro AND The Earth!With his dad,we were good guys.But now his son forces us to be evil again. Clara:How is he forcing you? Sontaran:We either listen to him,he either kill us. Doctor:I see...Take me to your leader! Sontaran:It's on the big room over there!-he said pointing out to a big door. Clara:You aren't coming with us? Sontaran:Of course not!If he finds out I called you,he will kill me. Doctor:Ok,I see.You can stay here!-he said while aproaching the big door. In the Big Room: Doctor:I came to talk to the new leader. An Sontaran aproaches: Sontaran2:The leader is busy.Leave this place. Doctor:I won't.Bring me to your leader! Sontaran2:HE IS BUSY! SontaranLeader:Let them come to me! Doctor:So you're the new leader... Clara:... SontaranLeader:You destroyed our species!Since you made my dad be a good Sontaran,which lead to the whole species be,nothing had been the same!Now that my dad died,and I am the leader...I can bring up back the Well-known Sontaran Empire!We will be the universe terror again,not the universe's nice guys! Doctor:The good Sontaran era was better!Everyone agreed!Why didn't you too? SontaranLeader:I am a warrior!We all used to be!Until you changed us!I am killing everyone who refuses to became a warrior again. Doctor:No one wants to!You'll end up killing the whole Sontaran species! SontaranLeader:I thought of that already... Doctor:And what?You will do it? SontaranLeader:Of course not!I am gonna brainwash them! Doctor:What? SontarantLeader:And I start it...NOW!-he said while pressing a button. A blue wave appeared on the whole ship SontaranLeader:Done. Doctor:You..you...UNDO IT!NOW! SontaranLeader:Sontarans!Kill the Doctor A bunch of Sontarans entered the room. Clara:What do we do? Doctor:What we always do...RUN!-he said while starting running on some hall SontaranLeader:CHASE THE DOCTOR! On The hall: Clara:Where are we heading? Doctor:To the save capsule! Clara:Why?We're gonna leave them like this?Warriors? Doctor:Of course not!We are just gonna use the saving capsule to go down on their planet! Clara:Why? Doctor:You'll see! Clara:And why not with the Tardis? Doctor:We can't go back to it!Sontarans are right behind us! In the Saving Capsule room: Doctor:Go inside! Clara:Ok!-she said while entering the save capsule! Doctor:See you down!-he said while entering the other save capsule! On the planet: Doctor:There we are! Clara:Why are we here? Doctor:We're gonna visit a old friend,who hid underground,as soon as they got the new leader. Clara:Who? Doctor:Someone we both know!-he said while opening a hidden underground trap* Down in the underground house: Doctor:Hello,Strax! Strax:Doctor! Clara:OOOh..it was Strax..how didn't I thought of that? Doctor:Did you got it? Strax:Yes.-he said while giving the doctor a lance. Clara:A lance? Doctor:It's not a simple lance.It's a reviving lance.It's very rare.It's only one in the whole universe. Clara:And it's the one you have. Strax:That's right. Clara:Ok...and who are we reviving? Doctor:The leader that passed away.The dad of the current leader. Clara:But where is he burried? Doctor:In a graveyard,of course.It's not away from here. At the Graveyard: Doctor:There you are.....-he said while putting the lance on the body. Clara:Why is he shining? Doctor:He's reviving! The old leader woke up: OldSontaranLeader:D..doctor? Doctor:Hello! OldSontaranLeader:Why..why did you revived me? Doctor:It's about your son...he is mad about power.He brainwashed all the Sontarans,to turn them back into warriors! OldSontaranLeader:Well I am back now!I am going to have a talk with my son! Back in the ship,in the big room: OldSontaranLeader:SON! SontaranLeader:DAD?! OldSantaranLeader:I am back in life now!You wanted to turn the Sontarans into warriors? SontaranLeader:Well yea but.. OldSontaranLeader:That all I wanted to hear.You are exiled from this planet! SontaranLeader:WHAT? OldSontaranLeader:NOW! And so,the Sontaran leader is the same as before(OldSontaranLeader),and they continued their non-warriors lives. Sontaran:Thank you Doctor! Doctor:That's my job! Category:Stories featuring Sontarans Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Stories featuring Clara Oswald